


“Yes me want go date with you”

by randomlittleme



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomlittleme/pseuds/randomlittleme
Summary: AU : So this is based on a true story my English teacher once told us about two of her friends I just changed some bits. And by some bits I mean basically everything. Basically when Sara and Ava first meet they don’t neither of them speaks the others language but since I guess in this case Ava is an Art teacher they find their own way of communicating.





	“Yes me want go date with you”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was like 12 for a different ship and thinking about it now it fit way better for those people than it does for Avalance. Since I barely changed anything except the names I feel like it doesn’t fit with their characters very well but I was too lazy to write a whole new fic. I promise I will write better stuff in the future. Also 12 year old non english speaking me had atrocious grammar just a warning

'Sara hiiiii! Es ist ewig seit ich dich gesehen habe. Du bist so sehr gewachsen.'

_(Its been forever since i last saw you. You've grown so much)_

Sara’s sister shouted.

'Willkommen in London kleine'

(welcome to london little one)

'Ich bin nicht so klein und du weißt es'

(I aint that short and you know it)

Sara replied.

'Es kam echt überraschend, dass du herziehen wolltest deshalb sieht die Wohnung noch echt übel aus aber dein Zimmer ist ziemlich sauber, du bekommst dann noch deinen eigenen Schlüssel'

(It was a surprise that you wanted to move here so the apartment is a mess rn but your room should be clean also you're getting your own key later)

Laurel said as they walked to the car. She worked as a principal of a middle school and got Sara a Job as a German teacher because it was their native language. So far she still had to learn the English language so she would only assist as a native speaker until then. She also would work as assistant for the gym teacher and show the kids the exercises and all they had to do along with coaching the first girls football team the school had had in years because there was no one else who wanted to do that. They reached the apartment.

'Okay also hier ist dein Schlüssel, zuerst oben aufsperren, dann unten und dann in der mitte'

(okay so here's your key first unlock the top lock then the bottom lock and then the middle one).

She let Sara unlock the door and walked in.

'Also hier ist die Küche, dort ist das Badezimmer, dann das Wohnzimmer, das ist mein Zimmer und dein Zimmer ist oben'

(so heres the kitchen, there's the bathroom, thats the living room, that's my room and your room is upstairs)

They walked upstairs and Laurel kept showing her around. She later on told her the schedule she was going to start working on Monday. It was already late and she was going to start working tomorrow so Sara prepared for bed.

'Es war ein langer Tag, ich freue mich schon auf morgen, ob ich neue Freunde finden werde. Wahrscheinlich nicht ich spreche ja noch nicht mal ihre Sprache. Irgendwie vermisse ich Wien aber andererseits wollte ich schon ewig nach Starling City ziehen und jetzt werde ich das allerbeste daraus machen. Nichts kann mir das jetzt verderben'

(Its been a long day, I'm looking forward to tomorrow, maybe I'll find new friends. Probably not though I don't even speak their language. I kinda miss Vienna but then again I've wanted to move to Starling City for ages and now I'm going to make the very best out of it. I won't let anything ruin it now),

Sara thought as she went to sleep.

'Beep beep beep'

Sara’s alarm rang.

'Ewww es ist doch erst 6:00 kann man denn nie in Ruhe schlafen'

(Its only 6am can't I sleep in peace)

Sara groaned. 5 minutes later she got out of bed and started her morning routine. She prepared breakfast for her and Laurel and waited until she was ready.

'Bereit für deinen ersten Tag Sara?'

(Ready for your first day)

Laurel asked when they were in the car.

‘Denke schon'

Sara replied . It didn't take them long to arrive. Sara looked at her schedule she would have Sports with 1A now. Considering her momentary knowledge of the English language or rather the lack of it she figured she would just look at the drawings on the instruction cards the gym teacher left her and pray it would go well. With her nose stuck in a English dictionary she walked down the hallway hoping to find the gym. Suddenly she bumped into someone. Books and papers flew everywhere and Sara was quick to pick everything up to give it back to the person she just bumped into.

'Entschuldi- uhhm Sorry'

'It's fine are you new?'

Sara understood but she didn't know how to answer so she simply nodded.

'Not much of a talker ay, I'm Ava'.

Sara looked her with a puzzled expression

'You is Ava?'

'No no my name is Ava'

Ava said a little slower now.

'Ava pretty. I is Sara'

Sara tried her best which made Ava giggle.

'You're very pretty too Sara'.

Sara blushed.

'Uhmm gym?'

She looked at Ava with a questioning look.

'I'll bring you there if you want me to'

Ava said and Sara frowned she didn't understand what Ava just said.

'Me'

Ava pointed at herself

'you'

she pointed at Sara

'walking'

she walked on the stand hoping no one else saw her

'together'

she pointed at the both of them

‘gym'

she said and hoped Sara understood now. Sara smiled widely and nodded it amazed her how Ava tried her best to communicate with her although they just met.

After all her lessons ended Sara walked to the teachers room to have lunch. She hoped to see Ava there. The tall blonde had been on her mind all day. She wondered what Ava was teaching at the school. She would try to ask her. She really wanted to get to know Ava. She would just have to improve her English faster. When she entered the teachers room she was greeted by her sister who introduced her to the other teachers Sara just mumbled a

'hi'

and then looked for a seat.

'You can sit next to me'

a familiar voice said. She saw Ava smiling at her and pointing to the chair next to her. Sara was a little worried, she really liked the other woman and she didn't want to embarrass herself anymore if she could barely make a conversation but to her surprise Ava was prepared. When Sara sat down they talked basic stuff like how are you. But after a while it got harder for Sara to keep up and that's where Ava’s plan came in. Ava was the Art teacher at the school and she had spent all her free lessons by drawing and painting pictures for Sara in order to make a conversation. She drew a family to ask her about her siblings and parents. She drew animals to ask if she had any pets. Some of those drawings were long picture stories while others were just one simple doodle. Sara was amazed by the effort the other woman had made for her. She really was something special. Not to mention how incredibly good looking she was. Banging body, bright blue eyes and even her clothes looked perfect. Sara was lost in her own world staring at the older girl. She got to know a lot more about the other blonde and it just made her want to get to know Ava even better, she knew she was gonna spend all night awake studying English and probably every night for the next couple of weeks. Sara always was one for romance and deadly believed in love at first sight but she never thought that just that would happen to her.

'Click click'

the sound of Ava snapping her fingers pulled her out of her thoughts

'sorry what you say?'

Sara looked at her sheepishly. Ava giggled and yet again repeated herself but no use because Sara was now lost in thoughts about Ava’s perfect laugh there was indeed no flaw to find in the other woman.

'Helloooo are you there. Earth to Sara are you okay?'

She heard Ava’s voice. Sara blushed

'me very sorry'

she stuttered.

'Are you alright you're doing that a lot'.

Sara blushed even harder she was so embarrassed Ava probably thought she was stupid by now.

'Very very sorry'

she said.

'Its fine love'

Ava answered. Sara’s heart fluttered when she heard Ava call her that.  
Ava showed her a picture of doing random activities and a clock and a school along with saying

'what are you doing after school'

'Home'

Sara answered,

'Laurel home'.

Sara had yet to answer Ava’s family questions though so Ava wasn't too sure about who exactly Laurel was. Did Perrie mean Principle Lance or another Laurel. Jade started to worry what if that Laurel was the blondes girlfriend . She was incredibly gorgeous after all no wonder if she was taken and she hadn’t failed to notice all the pride pins on Sara’s back-bag but Ava still had her hopes up that Sara would agree to go out with her. She spent all her free time to be able to communicate with the younger girl because she really wanted to get to know her and she really hoped the blonde wanted to get to know her too. Clearly she had been thinking for too long though because the beauty she was just thinking about was waving her hand over her face calling her name.

'Oh Im so sorry I was just thinking about something'

'it's fine'.

'So who exactly is Laurel is she your girlfriend ?'

Sara looked at her like she was crazy and Ava figured she might not have understood the question so she started drawing something when Sara burst out laughing and shouted across the room 'Laurel komm mal her' Ava wanted to ask what's so funny but Sara just kept on giggling .

'Sag ihr wir sind nicht zusammen'

she told Laurel in between laughs and Ava just got more and more confused, partly because she had no idea what Sara just said.

'Heyy Ava, it's nice to see that one of my best teachers has already met Sara. Me and Sara go way back you gotta know' Ava’s face fell

' to be exact it all started when she was born and I was excitedly waiting for mum and dad to come show me my little sister turns out she was a annoying brat but I love her she's a great kid. Wouldn’t recommend dating her, she can be really annoying and ruins all your stuff,.... although you sorta do look like her type’

Laurel continued now also starting to laugh a little. Ava wanted to disappear into the ground at that point she was embarrassed to death but she also wanted to throw a party because Sara was single and if what Laurel said was true she might even have a chance with her. Laurel left and Sara was thinking about how Ava had looked a bit disappointed at the thought of Sara being taken. Did that mean Ava liked her too, after all she went through all that effort just to talk to her. But then again additionally to Ava’s perfection she also was incredibly nice so she could've just tried to make her feel welcome.  
The school day was near its end for them and Sara was planning on going home but Laurel had no intentions of going home anytime soon she still had a lot of work to do so Sara was just going to walk home. When she walked out the door she realized it was raining really hard, just my luck she thought now she was going to be drenched by the time she got home when she heard the voice she loved so much.

'Are you okay? Do you need a ride?'

Ava asked her.

'Its okay thanks'

'No I insist you will get all wet and I don't want you to get sick'

Ava said worryingly.

'Okay thanks you much'

Sara replied and they walked to Ava’s car. Sara was about to tell Ava her address when she realized the taller woman wanted to say something but she kept quiet.

'What you want say you can'

Sara tried to encourage her.

'This is silly but uhhm would you uhhm like maybe eventually come over to mine because you know like I know that uhhm you'd be all alone and yeah i dont know it's silly forget about it'

'no repeat i don't understand'

‘Would you want to come to my house'

Ava asked now more certain but still nervous. Sara smiled

'Yes me want'

she said happily. And Ava sighed in relief now there's just one thing left for her to do but she wasn't to certain if it was a good idea.  
When they got to Ava’s house she took their coats and hung them up. When she turned around Sara was gone. She was confused why Sara would leave without her coat on when she heard a noice from the living room. And there she was laying on the floor after stumbling over random books laying there. Ava laughed and Sara pouted at her which by the way was probably the most adorable thing Ava had ever seen anybody do.

'Sorry being nosy, please help up'

Sara stuttered and Ava went and helped her up. She made Sara sit down on the Sofa and went to get some of her drawings. It had two people having dinner, two people at the cinema, two people at the carnival and two people kissing on it.

'Look Sara I know we only met today and I know that you might not understand all of this but I really really like you and I haven't been able to get you out of my head all day. And I uhhm I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go on a date sometime, you know with well me and yeah it's okay if you say no though I won't be mad at you I promise just please don't hate me'

Ava said quite fast. When she didn’t get a reply she looked back at Sara, her face was expressionless. Damn it she thought to herself, now you messed everything up.

‘I’m sorry just forget about it’

she mumbled looking quite defeated. Sara’s expression turned into concern at seeing the other woman so sad.

' You okay?’

‘Yah don’t worry, it’s okay I’m sorry for asking’

‘ No why? What is it you has asked me, I not understood '

Sara looked at her confused, after not understanding a word of Ava’ rambling she had just hoped it wasn’t anything important so she wouldn’t have to admit to not understanding something for the hundreds time this day.

‘You say, you asked something? I not understand question'

she repeated. Ava sighed but repeated her question anyway

‘Do you'

she pointed at Sara just like she did with their first conversation

' want to go'

she again made the walking motion

'on a date’

she pointed at the picture

'with me'

she pointed to herself. Sara stood up and walked towards her, she still wasn't totally sure what the other blonde wanted but if she was right then that would be one of the happiest moments in her life. When she finally reached the taller woman she was nervous as hell as she put her hands in Ava’s and pulled her closer. The tension in the room was high as the women both leaned in until their lips finally touched. If anyone were to walk into the room at that point they would literally see the sparks flying through the room as the two girls kissed. Only once air became a problem they pulled away.

'You mean date like that?'

The blonde said

' Yeah that's exactly what I mean'

Sara grinned

' Yes I want go date with you'

They spend the rest of the day cuddling watching movies. This was going to be the start of something beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make teacher AU Avalance into a series at one point and I’m sure the future stories will be a lot better lol


End file.
